


a little bit of this and a little bit of that

by larciella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larciella/pseuds/larciella
Summary: harry potter has an undecided career, a prickly roommate who he wants to snog (at times- very, very rarely), some PTSD and two vaguely mysterious dads, not to mention a love for sappy-and-problematic Bollywood movies.draco malfoy has an undeniably strong attraction to his annoying roommate, an extreme love for potions, and an oppressive father.featuring miscommunication, anxiety and a lot of sexual tension, with some token heterosexuals (or are they?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this work diverges from the HP universe, the setting is vastly different. I wanted to explore the characters in present day circumstances and not be restricted by certain aspects of the wizarding world. 
> 
> Nadstone is a univeristy, set in the wizarding world, which the characters are attending. 
> 
> lets get this rolling *smirk emojis*

_Prologue_

Draco Malfoy’s freshmen year was when he hit both rock-bottom and had the time of his life. But he is… vaguely disgruntled. It was going swimmingly well and then Lucius had to get arrested for being a fucking Death Eater, his mother had to have a nervous breakdown, and everything had to fall on his well-defined, fine, fragile shoulders.

He’d thought fucking off to uni would give him some much needed space from his parents and family name, but no- sneers and whispers followed him and he was far too reliant on being spoilt and cared for. There was also the small matter of his attraction to both men and women, which nobody knows about. So yes, he had his reasons and his okayishly shitty year, and his unnecessary attractions to certain messy-haired, green-eyed boys (by which he did not mean Harry Styles). A millennial tragedy indeed.

 

.

Hermione Granger was going to be Minister of Magic. She was going to study law, do freakishly well, beat Malfoy’s smirking ass, and bring in better policies.

What she didn’t imagine, however, was that her cat would chase Ron Weasley’s mouse.

And thus we should let it be known that Hermione Granger, secret lover of historical romance novels , did not intend on developing a will-they-won’t-they with Weasley - they accidentally stumbled into being the Monica and Chandler of this merry group,

She also did not intend to adopt a grown man, namely Harry Potter, who was possibly as clueless as Cher. As if Malfoy was plotting his murder. 

She still did intend to become Minister, and enable equality for all magical beings, and make sure that her mum and dad were safe, and ensure that her anxiety didn’t overtake her.

.

Harry Potter was going to change the world. At least that's what Dumbledore used to tell him. He wasn’t so sure now. His self-esteem had taken a hit, his will-they-won’t-they with Ginny had ended with a definite won’t-they, and he was pretty sure Draco Malfoy was plotting his murder - if his intense staring and aggressive lip-biting was anything to go by.

He also really didn’t want to change the world - he mostly wanted to frequent more gay bars, figure out his what he wanted to do with his life and make sure that Sirius didn’t become too sad.

.

Neville Longbottom was bullied, fat, yet now he was a bit overwhelmed. Girls and boys flocked to him, but he mostly wanted to tend to his plants, and spend as much time as possible observing the Pansy-Ginny-Luna trainwreck.

He also wasn't sure why Blaise Zanini frequented the lab so much, but oh well. Blaise Zabini was striking and enigmatic and charming. Neville was… Neville.

.

Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley hated each other, and loved Luna Lovegood. Well, that was a basic version of things. Pansy may not have loved Luna in a completely platonic way or hated Ginny completely, and Ginny may not have completely loathed Pansy. Luna may have been onto these things.

.

Thus, a lot of things are happening at Nadstone, some not as apparent as the others, Lupin knows this and is watching from afar, consuming lots of chocolate in the process and petting Sirius to sleep - animagus or no animagus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the WWN is similar to the WWW. The story is set in 2017. The Magi-phones are basically magically enabled mobile phones and were invested heavily in by one entrepreneurial Malfoy.

_2nd year, 2nd semester._

Draco is having an alright morning. He has his coffee ready, his notes prepared and his apprenticeship confirmed. He has 30 minutes till class and thus some time to scroll through the WWN. Blaise has uploaded yet another story with his abs on display, Pansy is with Luna, and Granger is reading up class - very, very normal.

He hears a distinct groan from the other side of the room , and is greeted with the sight of his half-naked roommate. He then begins his daily ritual of surreptitiously ~~checking out~~  assessing Potter. He studiously drinks his coffee as Potter yawns and stretches. He pretends to look out of the window, which is on Potter’s side. The threadbare sheets pool around Potter’s waist, he rubs his eyes as he reaches for his glasses, kept on their shared bedside table. The sunlight hits him just right and his golden-brown skin lights up. Draco wants to lick him, pin him down, make him scream, give it to him so well that he-

“G’mornin Malfoy”, Draco straightens and puts down his coffee, he sneers in response, Potter’s face falls, and yep- a typical morning in 202.

.

Their room is small and drab- two beds, two desks on either side, a large window on Harry’s side, a kitchenette in the middle and a small bathroom. Harry’s side has a Chuddlye Cannons poster, pictures with ‘Mione and Ron and the Lupin-Blacks. Draco’s side has… nothing much, a lamp and tons of books at the most.

He doesn’t understand Malfoy, doesn’t understand living with him, and he doesn’t understand his own urge to get Malfoy’s attention. These thoughts race in his mind as he makes his way to Policy 101, and almost trips while entering class. Zabini smirks at him from the third row, and he makes his way there. Professor Sen is late, as always.

“Good weekend?”, Zabini looks good, as always again. Fitted shirt and jeans, readily in contrast to Harry’s own worn-out jeans and Sirius’ old shirt. “We made Neville and Hannah hook up so - I guess?”, he shrugs, Zabini stiffens but doesn’t say anything. Professor Sen enters at that exact moment.

His Magi-phone soon lights up.

.

_the most okay bois i know_

**Blaze-ing hot:** sen looks good. rumpled, bearded and fit-what more does a man want? also what is this i hear about darling Neville and alcoholic Hannah?

**Just Harry :** can’t say i disagree. also Hannah isn’t an alcoholic, just a bartender. fuck off Z.

**Drago:** Yes, because you have such good taste Potter. As for Neville and Hannah - great match, but Neville isn’t too sure.

**Blaze-ing hot :** inch resting.

**McRonald :** he does have good taste? he supports the chuddley cannons, and is friends with me,,,,, sod off, ferret. #Heville has been in the making for a while, just wait and watch.

**Drago :** Yes, because that is indicative of his excellent taste. that aside, Sen is great to look at, my type exactly. #Heville is a horrible ship name.

**Blaze-ing hot :** and what might your type be, my dear Draco? a penchant for messy hair? i do hope for the best for #Heville.

**McRonald :** lmao, and same

**Drago:** I detest all of you.

**Just Harry :** malfoy’s taste is more …. people who put up with him.

**Blaze-ing hot :** was that meant as an insult?

**McRonald :** …


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get heated, pants get uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr : http://whatdoesthefuturebehold.tumblr.com/

Draco has… certain issues. Such as his hidden sexuality, his imprisoned father, and other things. How does he cope with these ? He drinks, he parties, he hooks up with Blaise Zabini at times. A lot of times, actually. 

Take right now for instance, Blaise and him are sharing a post-coital smoke in bed. 

“How’s dear old Papa?”, Blaise asks as he reaches for his Magi-Phone.

“Azkaban doesn’t suit him, and apparently I’m a disgrace”, Draco shrugs and takes another drag. He had a sufficiently happy childhood- he was spoilt, he had friends and his parents loved him. The only thorn in his side was the Potter boy, his uncle’s adopted son, who never gave him any attention- neither when Draco offered him his most prized toys, nor when he taunted him. And it was fine. Well, as fine as it could it be. Nadstone was a natural progression from Hogwarts, and then Lucius had to cock it up. Try to revive Voldemort of all things, try to revive the Death Eater cult, fucking atrocious. 

“Lost in thought, darling?”, Blaise cocks one eyebrow up and begins to kiss Draco’s neck, it is at this opportune moment that the door opens and Potter walks in. 

They all freeze. 

A flurry of emotions pass through Potter’s face - embarrassment, surprise and something Draco can’t out his finger on - anger perhaps? 

“Ever heard of knocking Potter? Did my dear uncles never teach you?”, Draco says as he hastily covers his bare chest with the sheets, while Blaise puts his shirt on. 

“Ever heard of locking the door Malfoy? I would’ve hoped that Lucius taught you”, Potter lands on his bed with a thud, and Blaise snickers. 

Blaise mutters something about watching a live version of Pride and Prejudice, Draco shoves him off the bed, and Potter sighs. 

. 

 

“So you and Zabini then?”, Harry asks after Blaise has left. Its not like he cares about Draco Malfoy’s love life. He’d just never though that Zabini and him were that close. 

“Blaise and me, what? Such acute observational skills you have , Potter”, Malfoy sneers at him and sits up, the sheet covering him falls in the process, and Harry is greeted with the sight of his naked chest, pale and defined. Harry suddenly finds himself getting uncomfortable tight in his jeans. Malfoy’s nipples are hard, Harry wants to lick his neck - really not the most logical train of thought. 

He catches Malfoy’s eyes as he unconsciously trails his eyes upwards. Malfoy looks as heated as he feels, his gaze falls on Harry’s lips - He quickly averts his eyes and gets out of bed.

The moment broken. 

A connection continued. 

After all, Malfoy’s efforts to get Harry’s attention had always been noticed. 

. 

Blaise doesn’t necessarily like plants, but he finds himself frequenting the labs. Longbottom is mostly there, gloved hands muddy and looking deliciously rumpled. Not that Blaise cares that Longbottom is supremely attractive, or that he is second only to Potter in the Obliviousness department.  
Longbottom looks up at him, and smiles.

Blaise feels butterflies-no. He just has a pleasant feeling in his stomach.

And yep, not a crush, definitely not a crush.


End file.
